Profesor Dani and the Key of Angels
Hello,it's me Dani,last time we talked I saved Mobius from the Cyniclons,well because I accidentally let it spill after the final battle. Mom and Dad are making me live here on Earth for a year with just Anna and surprisingly big sis:Felicia.Here's what happened while living on Earth. ---- Theme Songs:Professor Layton's theme and Dani's theme.Edit ---- Chapter 1.Arrival in London.Edit I was outside my house waiting on big sis and Anna.While waiting,I decided to talk to mom and dad."Are you guys sure you wanna do this?"I asked them. "Yes dear,remember we're not punishing you for anything,it's just we want to make sure you take a break from all the adventures."Mom told me. "Your mother is right,i'm sure while your on Earth,you won't run into any problems and/or adventures."Dad told me."But I told you guys,I don't look for adventures,they run into me."I reminded them."We know,just try to relax."They said not listening. A few minutes later,Anna and big sis arrived with their bags ready to go to London."Be safe."Mom and Dad told us."We will."I replied.We drove to Tails's workshop. When we got out,we saw his new and improved transporter."Hey guys."Sonic said watching us get out of the car."Hey dude."Big sis said. "So,you girls are going to live on Earth for the year,that's cool."He told us."Oh yeah it sure is."I said sarcastically.Just then Amy and Knuckles came out. "I can't believe you guys are gonna be gone for a year,now who will help me out with Sonic when he gets out of line?"Ames asked."I'm sure Sonia or Hannah will,after all they have their ways."I said smirking.Just then,Tails got our attention. "The machine is ready,just step inside."He told us."Well,take care."Knuckles told us.We stepped inside and watched Tails press a couple of buttons.Suddenly we were whisked away. When we made a landing,I opened my eyes and saw Big Ben in the distance."Well,we're here."I told the two behind me who were just getting up.We walked until we reached our destination."Here we are,now where are we gonna stay?"Anna asked me. "Well,I think there's a hotel near some college."Big sis told her.We checked our map and found it.We walked until we found the hotel.We checked into our room and put our things away."You guys,i'm gonna take a look around."I told them. "Ok,be back by eight."Fel told me.I left the hotel and looked around the city."Hm,a couple diners,a museum,that college next door,a police station and a bunch of other places."I said looking around. Out of the corner of my eye i saw a boy in blue walking around writing things down in a journal.I made sure not to stick out and followed him."Hm,the professor will like this."The boy said in a London accent. I continued to follow him all the way across the city until he stopped at the college next door.I looked for anyone watching me and went inside.I saw the boy head down a hall and followed.When I got to the end of the hall,I saw a room. "Professor Hershel Layton,Archaeology Professor,well that's something."I told myself.I checked for anyone again and went inside the room.What I found was amazing. All kinds of fossils,books,and,newspaper clippings,most of which had the Professor in them."Wow."I said out loud.The boy and the Professor looked at me surprised,well at least the boy did. "Welcome,I do believe your from another world.'The Professor said to me."Yes,I am.'I said."Really,she is Professor?"The boy asked."Indeed."He replied. ---- Chapter 2.My First Puzzles.Edit I was staring at the two confused."Why the confused look my dear?"The Professor asked me."Oh nothing."I said."Well in any case,would you mind helping me and Luke out with this newspaper article from The London Times?"He asked me."Sure."I agreed.I walked over to them and looked at the paper."What the heck,it's like a giant puzzle."I said staring. "Quite right,see if you can answer it."Professor told me."I took the paper and laid it on the floor."Hm,let's see you take this piece and place it right there and swap this piece for those 2 and place them right over there and done."I said. I showed them the completed puzzle.They looked over it and smiled indicating I had got it right.Luke then gave me 7 coins."What are these?"I asked. "Picarats,you get them whenever you solve a puzzle right,if you get the puzzle right on the first try you get all of them,but get it wrong then the value decreases."The Professor answered. "Hm,i'll have to remember that."I told myself. "So what why did you have me solve that puzzle?"I asked."Because it has an article about a legendary and mystical item."Luke told me."What item would that be?"I asked. "It's called the Heaven's Key."Professor replied."According to the professor,it's a relic known to open the gates of Heaven itself."Luke told me. "Would you like to come with us while we investigate?"Luke asked me."I'll have to check to see if it's ok first."I told him."Well,we'll be waiting at the train station for you then,come Luke."The Professor said. I went back to the hotel to talk with big sis. Category:Rps